1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suture material pack for surgical suture material, and in particular to a pack for holding suture material in a folding card such that it may be drawn out easily in a controlled manner.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,969 describes a suture material pack wherein the folding card consists of three elongate adjacent plates separated from each other by longitudinally extending creases. Two of these plates form holding plates that enclose the suture material and are interconnected at one of their longitudinal edges by a longitudinal crease, while the other longitudinal edges of the superimposed holding plates are connected by means of a slip-in connection. In addition to the two holding plates, a cover plate is provided that has the same length as the holding plates and is folded over the upper holding plate. The two holding plates form the receptacle for the suture material, which receptacle is open at the front ends, the suture material projecting from the end of the receptacle. The folding card is disposed in a foil sheath having a tear-off notch. Upon tearing open the foil sheath, a part of the cover plate is torn off, whereby the end of the suture material is exposed for gripping. In this suture material pack, the mechanical insertion of the suture material and the closing of the folding card pose certain problems. The suture material is laid onto the central one of the three adjacent plates, namely one of the holding plates so that, thereafter, the other holding plate and, finally, the cover plate can be folded thereon. Retaining the suture material, wound in a loop-like manner, during the closing of the folding card is difficult, since, when being closed, the plates interfere with retaining the suture material in a defined position. It is a further drawback that the suture material, which has a certain rigidity, may Straighten out due to its internal stress and may come out at the front ends of the receptacle. Further, a regular pulling out of the filaments is not ensured since the same are not guided at the end of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,681 describes a suture material pack wherein the suture material is arranged on a holding plate over which flaps are folded from each side, which flaps overlap each other and cover a part of the length of the suture material. Adjoining the end of the holding plate is a cover plate also provided with laterally projecting folding flaps. The flaps of the holding plate only extend over a part of the length of the holding plate so that the suture material projects beyond the same at both ends. In such a suture material pack, the mechanical insertion of the suture material and the closing of the folding card are difficult, because the tools holding the suture material impede the closing of the folding card. The flaps connected with the holding card cannot be interlocked so that the suture material may come out unintentionally. Again, no secure and defined guiding of the filament or the filaments is ensured, when the same are drawn out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suture material pack that allows holding the material in a defined position, when the same is placed, and wherein the suture material is already held in place by the folding card, when the same is closed.